Drake and Josh's House
Drake & Josh's House is Drake & Josh's trademark home located in San Diego CA Where Drake, Josh, Megan, Audrey and Walter lives. Inside this lovely house, Drake and Josh's bedroom is the main setting of the Drake & Josh series. The bedroom was seen in mostly all episodes. Drake and Josh's Room In Season 1 the bedroom layout was slightly different. The Room had a drum set instead of a bed. The window was an octagon with a grid instead of a circle. The door was facing front instead of being on the side and it's got a robe or a shirt hanging on it. There was a couch where Josh slept. There was also a shelf on the right side of the door. However on Seasons 2, 3 and 4, the bedroom layout was changed without any explanation of how or why it changed. On Season 2, 3 and 4 the set had a circle window. It also had a bed which belongs to Josh. The door was moved to the right and this time it doesn't have a black robe hanging on it. Half of the room had a taller floor and the Milencollin Home from home poster was on the upper wall and there were books on the new shelf in the wall taking place of the old shelf in the Season 1 version. Kitchen Drake and Josh's kitchen is located beside the front door, it has a counter with a a stove attached, an oven, big shelves, a bar pass through window looking around and seeing the living room, it also has 2 doorways either entering or exiting the kitchen, 1 doorway has a swinging door that never stays open, and the other doorway has a regular door that completely closes, but always stays open, the fridge is beside the kitchen sink in Season 1 and Season 2, the shelves are white, but near the end and starting from Season 2 the shelves are green. Megan's Room Megan's room located beside Drake and Josh's room, her name is written on her own bedroom door from the outside, her room has light purple walls, sometimes a computer, she's also got secret cameras and monitors behind her wall with her picture spying on Drake and Josh seeing what they're up to, but even though she's not around, she still knows what they're up to somehow, and knows that they're trying to get her in trouble from her pranks whether she's home or not, she's got a button on her wall above and over her bed behind her little pictures that open up the secret cameras, she's got a remote control that she uses closing her door or opening it, her room is full of automatics things kept secretly from her parents just to annoy Drake and Josh. Living Room Drake and Josh's living room is big, it's 1 big room with a TV, a window with a little bed or seat to sit on, the kitchen with the bar pass through window is always seen, it's got a fireplace, a backdoor that leads to the backyard, the dining room is in the living room where they both share, the hallway can be seen, and the bathroom is seen too. Bathroom The bathroom is located directly in the hallway almost exiting the living room, the inside of the bathroom can only be seen in Season 1, but not in any other episodes, it's got a bathtub, a toliet unseen, a bathroom sink unseen, or other appliances. Dining Room The dining room is directly and connected with the living room, so all there is is a table with chairs, candles, and flowers. Hallway The hallway is the exit from the living room. Drake and Josh mention there are stairs, but the stairs aren't seen, they're only mentioned, not the whole hallway is seen, the bathroom is located at the end of the hallway. Guest Room The guest room is located somewhere in the house, but it's never seen but only mentioned, in some episodes, sometimes the guest room is not allowed being used or slept in, because it's sometimes used for storage, or if the bed is not setup, or something to do with Walter's train set in the way, which is why either Drake and Josh's room, or Megan's room are the only places people would sleep whether they like it or not. Audrey and Walter's Room Audrey and Walter's room is never seen or mentioned at all. Attic The attic is never seen only mentioned once. Garage The garage is big, it's got a side door, and a door going back in the house, it's suddenly located under Drake and Josh's room, but for some reason, when their friends are over and need to get in the garage, they open it and can see it from their window. Trivia * Drake and Josh's house is 3878 Alonzo Avenue Encino, California. * In real life, Drake and Josh's house got demolished in 2018. Category:Locations Category:Nickelodeon locations Category:Drake & Josh Category:Homes Category:California Category:American Locations Category:Places